


Please Stand By

by Mara_Jade101



Series: The Afton Incident [4]
Category: A to Z Mysteries, Calendar Mysteries, Capital Mysteries, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: William vs. Lolbit.Who's going to win?
Relationships: Dink Duncan/Josh Pinto/Ruth Rose Hathaway, Nate Hathaway/Lucy Duncan
Series: The Afton Incident [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754695
Kudos: 3





	Please Stand By

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!  
> I have a very specific idea as to where to go with this series, and hope you enjoy!

Everyone was still in shock from the revelation that William Afton was alive. No one saw it coming, and that included the serial killer himself, who was in the process of trying to figure out exactly how these kids were going to die. No one noticed the computer screen next to him being turned on by itself and flickering in a sort of rhythm, and no one noticed the fact that orange, purple, and white bolts of electricity were zapping through the lights until Rose Emily, the wife of Henry Emily, first heard the robotic whispering.

_ “L. O. L.” _

_ “L. O. L.” _

It slowly grew louder, until everyone watching the livestream heard the voice of one creature they had all forgotten about… until now.

_ “L. O. L.” _

_ “L. O. L.” _

There was a sound like someone giggling, then the computer screen stopped flickering and a familiar orange, purple, and white fox appeared on the screen. 

_ “I think it's kinda funny how you sit there so helpless.”  _ It began, startling William to the point where he spun around and pointed a knife at it, only to slightly relax at the sight of Lolbit on the screen.

_ “Watching you from behind the screen, _

_ Would love to broadcast all your suffering.” _

Rose tightened her grip on her grandson’s shoulder, who was comforting Lucy while the twins kept a careful eye on the TV screen.

_ “L. O. L. _

_ You really think you're gonna survive?”  _ It asked, and William visibly stiffened.

_ “L. O. L. _

_ No, no you're not gonna make it tonight…”  _ It reappeared on a station covered with computers and asked “ _ Did you come for a Fun time?  _

_ It's your time.  _

_ You're in the spotlight.” _

It suddenly added “ _ But before we start the show, please stand by.” _

The lights started flickering again and Rose steeled herself for a sudden jump scare...

_ “Stand by. _

_ Stand by. _

_ Stand by. _

_ Stand by. _

_ By. _

_ By. _

_ By. _

_ By…” _

It glitched up and the screen froze, then it showed an image of Glitchtrap and another image of a timer, counting down from 10. 

_ “L. O. L.” _

_ “L. O. L.” _

_ “L. O-o-o. L.” _

_ “L. O-o-o-o. L.” _

With each “LOL” it said, the image of the artificial bunny began to fade. There was an angry shout from William as he attempted to counter the AI’s hack, but the AI was clearly faster and more capable than him, and the bunny AI was quickly deleted for good in a matter of seconds. 

Rose heard a faint scream from the TV screen, and her heart raced as there was a sound of running footsteps and a loud bang of a door.

_ “Ha! _

_ Ha! _

_ Ha! _

_ Enough with the jokes.”  _ Lolbit said, suddenly growing more serious and sober than the fun-loving AI she just had been.

_ “I think it's time we've had some real fu-u-u-u-u-un.”  _ The lights flickered orange, purple, and white as she drew out the last word.

_ “Oh, I can't wait to play this game.  _

_ Going live in- _

_ Three- _

_ Two- _

_ One- _

_ Go.” _

The screens started flickering again, and Rose watched as her husband’s old partner furiously dealt with the AI that he had created.

_ “You know that you wanted to end up here in the first place. _

_ Are you having fun yet? I can see the fear in your face. _

_ From time to time, I will pop up in your mind. _

_ Testing all your reflexes, can you type it in time? _

_ It's just three little letters, but it means a lot to me. Won't you L.O. L. a bit with me? I'm a simple thing, _

_ But I am easy to miss. And I'm also full of tricks.” _

Brian snickered and said “I’ll use that from now on, thanks.”

_ “L. O. L. _

_ It's time to begin. _

_ L. O. L. _

_ No, you're not gonna win... _

_ Gonna win- _

_ Gonna win- _

_ Win- _

_ Win- _

_ Win- _

_ Win-” _

She laughed.

_ “L. O. L _

_ L. O. L. _

_ L. O-o-o. L. _

_ L. O-o-o-o. L.” _

It switched over to a different screen as William pulled out a fire ax and started breaking the computer screens. Nate snorted. “Is that how he expects to beat it?”

Rose chose to smile instead of answer her grandson’s question.

_ “Customise your perfect nightmare, _

_ I'll be there waiting.  _

_ No, _

_ I'm not like all the others, but I am still here... _

_ I'm still here…” _

A screen was shattered.

_ “L. O. L.” _

Another one bit the dust.

_ “L. O. L.” _

Another one bit the dust.

_ “L. O. L.” _

Another one down.

_ “L. O. L.” _

And another one down.

_ “Please stand by-” _

And another one bit the dust.

_ “L. O. L. _

_ L. O. L. _

_ L. O-o-o. L. _

_ L. O-o-o-o. L.” _

Lolbit jumped to what looked like the main computer and there was an angry shout from William as it was shattered and the lights began to fade.

_ “Watch as the lights fade out. It's over... _

_ (Ahhhhho). _

_ The fun is over, _

_ It's time for you to go… _

_ (ahhhhhho).  _

_ How I'll miss you so…” _

William stood breathing heavily before Lolbit got one last statement in.

_ “Oh, won't you L. O. L. a bit with me?” _

He let out an angry yell of rage and smashed the computer to pieces as the lights fully went out.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Please Stand By" by NightCove_The_Fox.
> 
> Please comment and enjoy!


End file.
